Blind Man
by Ode1990
Summary: Have you ever thought about how Kim and Jared meet, I mean in detail well here is a little in sight on the thoughts of Jared on how the point of living sat everyday beside him.
1. Chapter 1

I whipped away the sleep from my eyes and walked down the hall to English, when I felt a someone slap me on my back.

"Jared a little tired are we?" I shrugged his hand from my shoulder.

"Shut up Quil" I grumbled under my breath.

"What didn't catch enough sleep in Biology" he laughed following me in the class room. "Oh come on Jared what bites other then.." He lifted the sentence hanging.

I wasn't in the mood for talking about bloodsucker at this moment, seeing I had to chase one ever night. I gave him a hard look, that only made him bust out laughing. That made the few people in the class turn around and stare at the idiot.

"Quil shut up and sit down" I slammed my books down on my usual desk beside Kim. As I done this I saw her jump out of the corner of my eye, this made me smile a little.

I sat down trying to ignore Quil, I felt someone stare at me and I glanced over at who I knew it would be.

But what I wasn't expecting was a beauty, it was as if the world around me had dulled in color spinning out of control the only thing holding me in place was a set of dark brown eyes.

Those eyes where set in a wide face her mouth, her nose all perfect and went together to complement her. I tired to find my voice to speak but all I could do was to stare.

Her cheeks darkened under her russet skin, she looked away shyly. I wanted to put my finger under her chin to look back into those eyes, but I had no right to do that.

How could have sat her day after day and not know, that the source of my exitense was sitting right next to me.

"Kim?" I whispered, she looked up from her dark lashes, half her face was covered with her long black hair trying to hide the blush still in her cheeks.

"Yes" her voice was silk smooth and soft, it was so familiar and nothing like I've every heard before; I was mesmerized again. How was I to say 'I love you' without scaring her away from me.

But before I could say anything the class was called for order; but all we could do was stare at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**KIM'S POINT-OF-VIEW:**

I drew hearts around Jared's name on my binder letting wish-fullness consume me. I was lost in my daydream when I heard Quil's laughter echo through out the room, I knew that Jared had followed in with him. I felt this strange feeling come over me nothing like butterflies but a since of safety, protectiveness.

I was lost in my train of thought when suddenly something slammed against the desk making me jump, for a moment I thought the desk was going to clasp underneath me, but found it was steady.

That since of safety became stronger almost as if two iron arms were shielding me from the rest of the world nothing or no one could harm me. I looked over at Jared knowing he would be preoccupied with something more interesting then me.

But as I done this I wasn't expecting him to be looking back at me, I was melted into his jet black eyes; I felt my checks burn, how embarrassed I would be if he cault that. I looked away trying to stop my beating heart from racing away from me. But who was I kidding he had my heart all I had left was the annoying butterflies that seemed to be having a fit to let him know how much I was obsessed with him.

But one thing I wasn't expecting was the blackest, dark sky melted into Jared's beautiful wide eyes.

I had cold chills running up my arms raising the hairs on the back of my neck, so I slid my hair over half my face to hide myself from him.

"Kim?" A husky voice said deafening out the rest of the world.

I looked over at him and found he was staring at me as if the sun set and rose in me.

"Yes" I manged to say, silently thanking my brain for responding to the simple reply.

But before he could say anything else class was called in order;and he was still staring at me as if nothing else mattered.

---

All through out class Jared and I kept stealing glances and I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad, because what if I had something on my face and he was just waiting for me to notice.

But I was to scared to move any part of me.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of school, I gathered my things and was about to turn and walk away when I heard the sweetest sound in the world.

"Kim, can we talk?" I turned around and saw Jared looking slightly nervous.

"Of course what about?" I felt the same nervousness seep into my voice.

"Do you mind walking with me" he said gesturing to the door.

"Alright" I said leading the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**JARED'S-POINT-OF-VIEW:**

I followed her keeping silent not sure of what exactly I was going to say, she looked beautiful while walking beside me gracefully. She looked confused, properly wondering about my odd behavior.

I never really got why Sam looked at Emily as if she was the air he breathed even with the whole sharing thoughts thing. Still to experience imprinting first hand was nothing I ever experienced before. I kept on watching her out the corner of my eye.

She looked nervous and confused; I opened the door for her, letting her lead the way out. We walked down La Push's old road in the opposite direction of my house. But I didn't even think twice about that as long as I got to spend a little more time with her.

Nervous, I stuck my hands in my pockets looking down at the ground trying to think of something to say one idea came to mind 'Kim am a werewolf and I just imprinted and I was wondering would you like to go out tonight' Yeah really smooth.

We kept up our silent conversation it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward it was as if we known each other for years and words were just a common thing, we had so much more then words could describe for us.

"Kim" I tired to speak softly so not to scare her. "Would you like to go out sometime." Sometime when I wasn't tracking down a bloodsucker or when Sam wasn't barking orders at me.

"Yes!" She said excitedly, her enthusiasm made me smile.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if we play it by ear" I didn't want to make any promises and then suddenly cancel on her at the last minute. "I mean I have some..... priorities that I can't explain right now" I wanted to tell her right then and there but I didn't want her to be scared of me, I should talk to Emily about this.

We reached her house, I assumed; She stopped under the small front porch and looked up at me. Her face stunned me where I was, making my muscles lock in place.

"Um sure, but can I ask something if you don't mind?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

My heart pounded in my chest what would she want to know "Yes?"

She looked down at her feet "Why do you suddenly want to go out with....me?" She asked looking up at me for the answer I wasn't sure of myself.

"I just really wanted to spend sometime with you, to get to know you better." I said shrugging my shoulders

"Oh" was all she manged to say before we heard a distant howl.

She jumped as we listened " I have to go but can you do me a favor" I said knowing it was going to sound completely weird but I had to make sure she was safe. "Please stay inside and don't go out at night." She looked at me with her brow pulled together in confusion "Trust me, I'll explain later."

She nodded her head and walked in the only safety I could provide for her at the time. She closed the door slowly behind her but before she closed the door completely I saw the of trust in her deep black eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and support please review it helps me get the chapters out faster, This was suppost to be a one shot but but I got a few people wanting more so here it is please, please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Kim's POV**

I closed the door behind me, still hearing Jared's plea ringing in my ear, I slowly walked to my room disorientated did he really look at me, really walk me home and then ask me out.

I laid down on my bed and let the whole thing replay over and over in my head until I feel asleep.

***

I woke up and as usual, fussed over what I was going to wear, I need something to catch his eye again and then a thought accrued to me. What if I dreamt the whole thing up, what if he didn't even bother to look at me as he did yesterday.

But that thought didn't last long because something much stronger took over me a since of guidance and reassurance, he loved me. Every cell in my body knew that, and I loved him; I felt a strange pull coming from my soul. I threw on just a pair of jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt I had gotten for my birthday.

I chugged down a glass of milk and headed out the door. As I turned I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I turned my face to get a better look. Standing under our small porch was an unexpected visitor Jared.

I stared at him for a moment the tugging I felt early was pulling me towards him, I stood there frozen looking into his raven wide eyes.

"Good morning" he said smiling, he was leaned up against the side of the house looking at me as he did yesterday; I some how mange to find my voice.

"And too you" I said returning the smile.

"Mind if I walk you to school today?" He asked standing up start

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs 'It wasn't a dream' but instead reasoned with myself with a simple reply instead.

"O.k."

He lead the way, but keeping pace with me, walking again in silence.

"So how was your night?" he asked breaking the silence first, which I was glad I didn't want to say anything stupid.

"Um good....You?" I said looking over at him, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Same old same old" he said shrugging

"You look a little tired did you not rest good?" I asked, trying not to pry.

"Oh no, I just" he took a deep breath "Is it o.k. if we talk tonight?"

"Um sure, I guess" I said trying to understand the subject change not that I minded him wanting to see me tonight. But I had this feeling that he was hiding something from me, but I don't know maybe am reading to much into it all.

We finally reached the school, I expected him to walk away from me. Leaving me for his friends but instead he walked fatefully by my side not even breaking our pace.

He walked me to my math class.

"So seven o'clock?" He asked turning to face me, he looked into my eyes waiting for my reply.

"Seven" I said nodding my head in agreement.

His face broke out into a wide smile touching his eyes, his smile made my heart speed up and I couldn't help return the smile back.

The bell rang signaling the start of class.

"I'll see you after class!" he said winking at me.

I felt a blush creep in my cheeks, embarrassed I ran into class.

* * *

**So I'm waiting for reviews am not kidding when I said if someone review, it makes me get the chapters out faster. So please, please help me out here.**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight I just like to think I do**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews am trying hard to get the chapters out as quick as possible, I hope you enjoy, and am sorry that the story has been choppy and short I'll try to make them longer and flow a lot better. Also my sister and I was talking about my story when she informed me that Quil was younger then Jared so sorry about that.  
**

**P.S. I don't own the famous Twilight Saga I just like to think I do. Ha**

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V:**

I was on the edge of my seat as I watched the clock tick by slowly. I could see Paul looking amused from the corner of my eye. He leaned over the aisle and whispered while the teacher turned her back still talking about something to do World War I, which truthfully, I could care less about it.

"Jared, sit still, you'll see her after class. It's not like she's going anywhere," Paul said sitting up straight in his seat. I had told the pack about the situation with Kim, well I didn't really tell them my thoughts kind of yelled it at them the night I walked her home. But they all congratulated me, except Leah of course. She just glared a lot and made comments about imprinting and how stupid she thought it was.

That night I ran around her house watching for any danger, letting my eyes scan the woods. Not letting them miss anything out of the ordinary.

Now I understood Jake when he had done this for Bella. It was to know that she was o.k., to listen to her heart as she slept peacefully, unaware of the danger around her.

Finally the bell released me from the endless torture. I grabbed my things and raced through the halls making my way to her class. As I rounded the corner I saw her slinging her bag over her shoulders making them slouch from the weight.

I try to play it cool but I couldn't stand to see her burden down with something so simple. I jogged over to her, to impatient to see her.

"Hey" I said a little breathless as she look up at me a surprised, "Mind if I take that?" I said reaching my hand over to take her bag from her.

"Sure" she said letting the bag slip from her shoulders, her tiny arms tried to hold onto it as she handed it to me but the weight was making them wobbly.

I took the bag from her and slung it over my shoulder, the bag didn't weigh nothing to me but to a normal human I could imagine the weight.

"So, what class is next?" I asked her. I wanted to know everything I could about her.

"Uh Biology" she said with hint of distaste in her voice, while she crossed her arms.

"Not real big fan of Science?" I asked watching her from the corner of my eye trying to catch her every move.

"No, not really" She said shaking her head as if to shake the thought of it out.

"I know what you mean, I think some of these classes is not really preparing you for life, I mean, all you need is the basics." I said looking down at her.

"Yeah but it does help to know more, letting your mind explore different subjects of the world." she said locking her hands behind her.

I couldn't help but to smile as she talked so freely, unlike she had yesterday.

"What is your favorite class?" I asked her wanting to still hear her soft spoken voice.

"English" She said smiling and I was about to ask her why until it dawned on me, I remembered that it was the only class that I had with her.

"Mine too" I said smiling down at her.

I reluctantly stopped us outside her classroom, already feeling the separation pulling from inside me, tugging at the core of my soul.

"Thank you for walking me to class" she said smiling up at me "and for carry my book bag."

"No problem always my pleasure" I said handing her back her bag, what I wouldn't give if I could bribe the school to switch my classes.

She looked down nervously at her feet, I stood there waiting patiently for her to say what was on her mind, but that was never really my thing.

"Kim" I said trying to speak softly, she looked up at me with those eyes. "Something on your mind?" I asked wanting to do everything to keep her happy.

Her cheeks begin to blush "I wanted..." she started to say but cut herself off and looked back down. I didn't want her to want for nothing, not ever. I wanted to give her everything she ever wanted and more.

"What is it?" I asked, "What do you want?" She took a deep breath and looked back up.

"I wanted to talk to you some more."

"I know but I'll be here waiting for you after class and then we have tonight." I said watching the smile grow on her lips and letting my own smile grow with hers.

The bell rang for class to begin and I knew I was going to be late for mine, but every second with Kim was worth it.

"I'll see you after class" I said, she smiled and nodded her head and stepped inside the small classroom.

I watched her until the door was slammed shut in my face and then realization kicked in, I was going to be late for class.

* * *

**Well I hope that was along enough chapter for ya'll, like I said before sorry for making it so choppy I have other stories I working on at this time.**

**Sorry about the title of this chapter my computer was acting weird and I couldn't upload anything so I had to use a different document to get this chapter to you.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Up next is the date and the reveal of Jared's secret, Ooooo wonder what it is. Ha Ha  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I just wanted to say thanks for all your lovely reviews and story alerts and so am dedicating this one to all who reviewed and alerted. And if you like wolf stories am writing my own book on and it's called Raised By Wolves if you want more information please e-mail me and I'll be glad to tell you a little about it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight I just have the privilege to write what I want about it... Score on my behalf**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.: **

As I walked in class I could see everyone eyes on me as if they weren't sure what they just saw. Trying to avoid there disbelieving eyes I hastily walked to my desk, watching my best friend Sarah's face stretch into a wide grin and I knew I was going to be ambushed with loads of questions.

I took my seat next to her and looked towards the front while Mr. Brown called the class to order.

"Kim" I heard Sarah whispered to me, I took a deep breath and turned to her "So what's the story with you and Jared?" She said looking at me curiously.

"Um nothing were just.." I cut myself off confused, what were we friends or more.

"Just what?" She said eagerly, I looked to the front watching Mr. Brown discuss something to do with growth reproduction.

"I don't know exactly what we are we haven't really got to that discussion yet" I said letting disappointment color my voice.

She seemed satisfied with my answer and turned her attention to Mr. Brown lesson.

I turned the thought in my head what did Jared see me as a friend.... A girl-friend.

It was all confusing; I barely took any notes I just started to sketch Jared's name in my folder.

Letting my mind wonder about how our date would go and the things we would talk about.

I must have been so in captivated with my thoughts because the next thing I know Jared was standing at my desk.

"I love the way you write my name" His deep voice said echoing throughout the room.

I jumped up and looked around at the empty classroom, how long have I been sitting here. Was my second thought my first thought was to hide away all evidence. I slammed my folder shut and started gathering my thing. Trying to ignore the embarrassment in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you" he said softly, I gathered my things and stood up. I couldn't help not to look into his eyes it was as if no matter what I had to see into them. I looked into them and was stunned all embrassment was gone, I was locked in his black eyes not sure if I would ever move again.

But something inside me clicked and I dropped my gaze and just started stuffing my things in my bag "Kim?" he said stopping my hand as I was about to sling the over weight bag on my shoulders. I looked down at our hands, his warm touch was almost like I had put my hand over an open flame but it didn't just burn in my hand but it was like it traveled up my arm to my heart. Making it speed and grow ten times it's size making me feel like I was a lamp heater glowing from inside out.

I looked up into his black eyes, and found he was looking down at me as if he was frozen in place.

I some how mange to found my voice.

"Yes?" I asked

"Were going to be late for lunch" he said taking my bag from me and lead the way out.

We didn't say anything as we walked down the crowded hall into the cafeteria, He offered to let me get my food first but I shook my head.

"Am not very hungry, I think I'll just go sit down" I held out my hand for my book bag and he relunctly handed it over.

I could see Sarah, Hannah and Anna waving me over, I walked towards them and sat down in one of the empty seats next to Hannah.

"So tell us what's going on with you and Jared?" Anna said while I threw down my book-bag.

"Nothing really" I said shrugging.

"Are you not going to eat or are you love sick?" Hannah said covering her mouth to smoother the giggles.

"No, am not that hungry" I said knowing I was starved from not eating this morning but I was already to full on butterflies.

"So did you discuss what you two were yet?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"No not yet" I said remembering that we didn't hardly talk after the incident with the whole folder thing.

"So are you..." Hannah started to say but cut herself off quickly "Oh Hi Jared" she said looking up at him and then back to me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked I looked up at him and smiled.

He sat down his tray next to me, keeping his eyes on me as he sat down.

Hannah, Sarah and Anna all three glanced from me to Jared, with wide smiles on there faces. Instead of meeting there gazes I stared down at the table and noticed Jared's tray.

He had a mountain of food piled on his plate, it looked like he got a scoop of everything the cafeteria had to offer.

I guess he notice me staring because the next thing I know the tray was sliding towards me. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me, gesturing to the food in front of me.

"Like anything you see?" He asked winking at me and then grinning ear to ear, making his eyes melt at the warmth of smile. Sending cold chills up my spine at the double meaning behind those words.

"Yes" I said without thinking about what I was saying.

"Then help yourself" he said glancing down at pile of food.

I followed his gaze and randomly choose the pear in the right side corner of the tray.

I looked down eating the pear while out of the corner of my eye.

I saw Jared begin to swallow foods whole barely having time to swallow them before he stuff a little bit more in.

To me I found this to be amusing and very charming, I like the fact that he was being his himself around me and my friends.

But the look on all three of their faces was priceless. They were barely chewing their own food, to observe with Jared's feast of a meal.

After lunch Jared and I started to open up to one another as we walked down the halls and in class. He was very funny telling stories of him and his friends and the adventures they had together.

I thought it was little strange that they were all different ages and were still hanging out. Especially Sam, he looked like belonged he should be in college rather then hanging out with a bunch of kids but Jared said that he was like a mentor to them or a big brother looking after them.

He walked me home like he did yesterday but this time it was a lot more comfortable.

"So, I guess this is where I have to leave you until later" he said letting out a sharp breath leading us onto the porch.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him, I started running through different ideas for an outfit in my head.

He smiled back at me and brought his hand up to my face and gently stroked my cheek. His eyes were fixed on me, radiating love from them.

"I'll see you tonight" he said dropping his hand and turning and walking away.

I stood there for a minute not sure if my legs were going to crush from underneath me or run inside and jump around.

With my heart beating eractly I went inside and started trying on clothes and coming up short.

I didn't have much to choose from, not anything date worth.

So I ended up wearing a teal long sleeve shirt, and the same boring jeans I always wore.

I wasn't one of those people who could pull off wearing make-up, I was just your normal plain Jane.

I heard the knock at the door and knew by the pull at my heart it was Jared.

I ran down the hall not wanting to wait a minute longer to see him, but to my misfortune my dad got there before I did.

I froze mid step and looked at my dad's face.

My dad was a heavy seat man; his bread covered up his face but his coal black eyes were lock on Jared.

"Can I help you?" Dad's booming voice asked.

Then it dawned on me, I forgot to tell my parents about my date with Jared or even about Jared.

"Am here to pick up Kim Sir" Jared said confidently with a hint of respect.

"Why?" Dad asked looking away from Jared and down the hall to me.

"Well Sir I asked Kim if she would like to go out with me tonight?" Jared said smoothly

I knew if I didn't interupt now that he could be here all night, answering various questions. I walked over to dad and gave a small smile as I saw Jared in my door way he was a gray short sleeve shirt and cut of jeans.

"Um..Dad Jared and I were planing on going out tonight, is that o.k.?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then back to Jared narrowing his eyes.

"Have her back at ten" Dad said trying to put as much of authority in his voice as much as possible.

"Yes sir" Jared said letting the corner of his mouth twitch fighting a smile. Dad grunted and wondered back into the living watching some type of game.

Leaving me and Jared staring at each other in amusement.

I watch his smile spread across his face and gave him a smile of my own.

"You look beautiful" he complimented me.

"As do you" I said grabbing my rain-coat off the coat rack.

It was always a consent rain here in La Push, but it was one of the trade marks I loved the most about Washington.

I was really excited as he lead me to his old 78' ford truck. It was badly beaten up, the red and brown paint was scartched and pilled.

But it looked like it was indistruiable just like him.

He opened the door for me and jogged around to jump in the driver side.

He grinned at me as he showing off that beautiful smile at me making my very soul jump in my skin.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, It's been a little crazy around here plus I been thinking of other stories to write but I'll try to update as soon as possiable. P.S. If there is mispelled words or you can't make out what it saying I'm truely sorry. I really wanted to get this out to you so please, please no flames I'll do better next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys whats up thanks for the reviews but I really wished I had more it makes me write a whole lot faster. I'm trying really hard to get inside there heads and it's harder then I thought when you don't actually create them yourself. But Thanks to SM I have the joy in trying so am stop talking and tell the story.**

* * *

Jared's P.O.V.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as we made our way to the one of very few places in La Push.

I parked outside a little diner and ran to open the truck door for Kim.

"Thank you" she said smiling at me.

"Always my pleasure" I said taking her hand in mine.

I lead her to the small diner out of the pouring rain, I had to remind myself to be very careful not to crush her hand.

"Where would you like to sit?" I asked wanting to always please her.

She shrugged her shoulders "Anywhere looks good."

I stared at her not wanting to move until she made the decision. Some how she must had known what I was thinking and lead us to a small table by the window.

I helped her with her seat feeling the nerves shake me as I helped her take her coat off and placed it on the back of her chair.

I sat across from her and watch as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

I couldn't stop looking at her not even to blink until my eyes gave in. I didn't want to miss anything not even when she bat her eyelashes.

She was absolutely beautiful it was like she had a warm glow around her making her stand out from the ordinary people that she possible could never be apart of.

She was my purpose and my only reason to live.

She begin to smile at me never taking her eyes off of me, it was like she didn't want to take her eyes off of me either.

I was about to comment on how stunning she was until a waitress came up to our table interrupting our silent conversation.

"What can I get you two?" She said placing two menu's in front of us.

I never look up at her I was way to captivated to be bothered with less then perfection.

I raised my brow at Kim and waited for her to order. She took a deep breath and looked for a minute.

"I'll have the special" she said looking back up at me.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked.

I reluctantly looked down and barely glanced at it.

"The number 6 and the special" I said looking at Kim while I handed the waitress back the menu.

"What would you like to drank?" she said sounding bored.

"Pepsi" Kim small voice replied.

"And the same for me" I said as she took the menu's from us and turn and walked back.

"Jared?" she begin but stopped herself.

"What?" I asked

"It's nothing, really" she said letting a blush grow in her checks.

I had this feeling wash over me, that wanted to give her everything her heart desired and more and a new desire to know what was on her mind.

"Kim, please" I said looking into her black eyes.

"I was just thinking why did you all of the sudden want to start hanging out with me. I mean it's not like you ever notice me before" she said shrugging and watching me carefully for an answer.

I didn't know what to say, well I knew I was going to tell her but I didn't plan on it being in public with people around.

So I decided to just edited out the whole imprinting thing.

"Well I've always notice you, I mean I do sit beside you everyday. But I guess that day something clicked and made me realize how beautiful you are and how stupid I had been for not seeing that" I was impressed with myself not one lie did I tell.

After that was said she started freely talking, all trace of embarrassment and selfconcousness gone.

I sat there and listen to the sound of her voice it defeated out all the annoying sounds and there was nothing but her sweet voice.

This right here in this small cafe, sitting across from me was my heaven.....And my strength.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it to me a while to update my computer likes to crazy on me and doesn't save and I know it's a short chapter I'll try to make it up to you but this chapter has been giving me a headache to write. So I'll try to update as soon as possible and please, please, please, please, please, review at least get me five more that's not much is it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's sorry its been forever but I been reading a lot but thanks for the reviews and support**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

After dinner Jared wanted to head down to the beach to talk a little longer before he took me back home.

He didn't say a word the whole ride there but he kept stealing glances out of the corner of his eye at me. I tried not to read to much into but that was difficult seeing that he showed no emotion on his face.

I stared out the window watching the little drizzle start to pick up. I leaned back into the seat and listen to the humming sound of the truck. It was so peaceful just knowing he was there, I closed my eyes and enjoy to bliss feeling.

I was half way asleep when I heard the slam of the truck door. I jerk up right looking around me, I look towards Jared and saw the driver side seat empty. Confused I unlatched the seat belt and started to open the door but before I knew it the door was slung open and Jared stood in my way.

"Kim, I want to show you something" He said pulling his brows together as if he was thinking over whatever he was planning.

I gave a meek nod of my head and climbed out.

I stood waiting for him to take my hand but instead he slammed the door and walked past me. Did I do something or say something wrong? I tired to run through our conversations we had, had and couldn't find anything that would upset him.

Was he going to break the friendship we had built over the past few days. I could feel myself start to shake as I walked behind him. I followed him to the near by forest but before we actually enter in he spun around and looked at me.

"Wait here for a minute I'm.....I'm going to show you something but please keep a open mind and please don't run away no matter what happens" He asked well pleaded was the better word.

"Yeah, sure" Was all I could mange to say.

He gave a sharp nod of his head and back up into the never ending sea of trees.

As he vanished I slowly turned around and stared out at the ocean, breathing in the fresh air the rain always provided.

I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. Everything seemed to be surreal I would had never thought that Jared would ever want to be with me.

I open my eyes and glanced back at trees where Jared had disappear but instead of finding him. I found something monstrous.

My heart was pounding in my chest as if it only had seconds to live.

The 'thing' started to back away but then it was like it had build up enough courage that it walked out of the darkness and strut it self over to me.

My lungs had filled enough to build a good loud scream but all I could do was to stare unto those big black eyes.

I was to stun to move or to think.

I couldn't tell if was a bear or a big wolf but it slowed it's pace and stopped about a foot away from me.

Bu as for me all I could do is look into those eyes, that seemed so familiar. Then something finally clicked in me, what if this 'thing' had gotten Jared.

My knees finally gave out and I fell to the sharp pebbles that covered the beach.

"Jared?" I choked I was trying to hold back the tears but I could feel them burn as I held them back trying to stare down this 'thing'.

I didn't care if it killed me or not. If Jared was dead then what was the point of fighting for my life when it was already gone.

The 'thing' lowered it self down and slowly crawled to me.

It started to whimper as if it was lonely. It laid down in front of me looking at me with those eyes.

Jared's eyes.

With a trembling hand I ran my hand through its thick fur. Marveling over how tamed it seemed to be, I let a small smile play on my lips as I brushed my hand on his nose and down its spine. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. But before I could appraise it any farther it decided to jump up.

It was now glaring down at me as if it wanted a better look. Then realization kicked in. Was this what Jared wanted to show me?

"Jared?" I said again and the 'thing' looked at me and bared it's teeth.

"Is that you or am I going crazy?" but before I could come to my senses that I was talking to an animal it started to back away towards the trees.

Was that what he wanted to show me? Is that why he ask me not to run?

No, it didn't make any sense, I mean how could he possible turn into a 'thing.'

I sat there and stared at the empty space in front of me not sure what I was suppose to feel.

I kept on replaying what had happen over and over until I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at the heat of the touch and looked up and found Jared standing over me.

I looked at him waiting for him to reassure me I wasn't going crazy.

He kept his eyes on me as he slowly sat down in front of me.

"Would you like for me to explain?" he asked

I nodded as he went into detail about all the legends and how they were true and about....vampires. I stared at him as he went on about the treaty and about imprinting.

"Kim I know this is a lot to take in and I would understand if you wanted to stay away from me" he said looking out into the gray ocean "But for the sake of my brothers could you please keep this to yourself please?"

I to stun to say anything I looked into his never ending black eyes."Jared, I love you" My eyes widen as I realize what I just said.

His head snap back at me and I was meet by the intensity of his eyes.

A smile crossed his lips "I love you too and I promise..... I mean I swear I will protect you from anything and everything that includes myself."

"Jared, I trust you and I know for a fact you want hurt me and besides why would you say something like that?"

"Because when I lose my temper. Things can go wrong" He than went to the story of Sam and Emily and every sentence he would stop and say he would never put me in any type of danger. Then go back to telling me the story.

"So that's why Leah is so bitter?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I would never do that to you, I would rather die then to do that to you" He vowed.

"Jared, your my everything now, and I know you wouldn't hurt me. Just like I would never hurt you" I said slowly reaching for his hand. He saw what I was doing and took both of mine instead.

"I love you so much Kim and I want never let anything get in between us" He said widen his eyes, the intensity of them almost made me want to cry "So since we vowed our love, I think I should ask you to be my girlfriend officially" He added with a grin.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I will beg if I have to" He rising to his knees.

"No, please don't that" I said trying to get him to sit back down.

"No, I'm going to beg you to be mine, until my voice gives out and then I'll learn sign language then if I have to" He said with a serious look.

"No, please just sit back down" I said laughing.

He finally agreed and sat back down in front of me. I took a deep breath and stared into liquid black of his eyes.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend" His bright smile lit up even more. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. It was as if he was being careful with every movement.

"We better get you back before your dad comes looking for me with his twenty-two." He said laughing and swiftly standing up pulling me with him.

* * *

**O.k. I know its just been a while and I'm so sorry but please excuse my grammar and punctuation. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's short but bare with me I just wanted to say SORRY about not getting this out sooner but I'm back and ready.**

**Warnings: MISTAKES **

* * *

Jared's P.O.V.

Bliss.

How could one word practical sum up how I felt when Kim was near, she was the thread that held me together. Made me a better man and wolf knowing I had something worth fighting for and I knew I would do anything to keep her safe from anyone or anything.

But tonight as I walked Kim to the bon fire. Where Sam and Emily, Quill, Embry, Seth, Leah, Billy and Old Quill. Surrounded the raging fire laughing and joking, I knew that I could rest a sure that she was safe.

"Where's Jake?" I asked holding Kim close as we sat down.

"He went to pick up Bella" Sam said not looking away from Em.

"Who's Bella?" Kim asked looking up at me confused.

"Uh…" I was trying to think what Jake was to Bella, we all knew what he wanted to be but we weren't sure that Bella had the same idea as Jake did. But before I could try to explain it to her Paul cut in.

"Jake's wanna be girlfriend" He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked in a small voice.

"Jake is trying to persuade her to ditch her bloodsucker boyfriend and choose him" Paul continued to answer Kim's questions.

"She's a va-vampire, Jacob Black wants to date a vampire?" Kim's eyes widen in disbelief "and she's coming here?"

"NO!" We all practical yelled at the idea of a vampire coming that close, making her jump in her seat.

"She's human, she's just dating a bloodsucker" I said reassuring her, she seemed to relax a bit as understanding crossed her face. I slowly slid my arm around her shoulders, hoping that she didn't shrug it off but she smiled up at me, a spark lit up her eyes as if to say 'I don't mind.'

Everything seemed too good and to perfect, the girl of my dreams staring into my eyes as if ever answer she ever needed stared back at her. Old Quill being to tell the legends and I felt Kim shift closer to me. I kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulder reassuring her that I was here. As Old Quill painted the history of our people with his words. Kim had fallen asleep listening and I had to shake her to keep her attention on the story. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but to return her one back.

When the stories were done and told and the camp fire was dieing down I decided it was time for Kim to get some much needed rest.

"Thank you for bringing me along" Kim whispered as we walked back to my truck "It was all so magical and beautiful the way our people were and how brave they were to face such danger" She said wrapping her arms around my waist as she said the last part.

I grinned down at her and stopped her from opening the truck door, she looked at me a little confused and then her eyes widen as she realized what I was doing. I bent down and kissed her.

When I pulled back I saw a new gleam in her eyes as she stared at me.

"I love you Jared" She said with tears out lining her eyes.

"I love you too" I said pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, we stood there for a moment and then realization kicked in. These woods weren't safe for someone as delicate as Kim and the thought of that bloodsucker around made me tighten my hold on Kim. I threw open the truck door and helped her in and quickly joined her. We weren't even half way back to her house before I spotted Embry in the middle of the road. I slammed on my brakes and watched him jog to my window.

"Jared, Sam caught a trace of the bloodsucker we need to move fast" He said looking out in the dark trees. I felt my stomach drop as I looked at my innocent Kim.

"Go, I'll be fine" She said nodding, but I couldn't move, I was to afraid to leave her unprotected "Go now Jared before it's to late!"

I jumped out of the truck and looked back at her "Go straight home and no stops on the way. Do you hear me Kim?" I said watching her face for any resistance.

"Yes" She whispered.

"Come on man" Embry said running towards the forest, I took one last look Kim and ran after him.

**Kim P.O.V.**

I watched Jared disappear into the night, I jumped into the driver seat locking all the doors and punching the gas. I kept glancing in the review mirror hoping to see Jared in it. By the time I looked back in front of me, I spotted something red glowing in the dark about twenty feet in front of me. The headlights hit it the glowing red flame and I slammed on the brakes, and stared at the women who stood in the middle of the road blocking my only way home. She wore a blank expression on her face, her blood red eyes were solid as looked at me. She broke her hostile mask and lifted one side of her lips up. My heart echoed in the cab of the truck and I was sure she could hear it loud and clear.

I knew by the stories that this was no human but the monster it self within it.

* * *

**Hey guys new story coming up about Paul it's going to be awesome if I do say so myself.**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys it's been a while since I've updated I know no excuses and sorry it's short. I'm just really exulted tonight.**

**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.**

Her eyes terrified me, making everything around me freeze all that seemed to be moving was her red hair, I stared at her until the next thing I knew. The red headed woman was beside my door.

I didn't even get the chance to blink before she threw open the door and grabbed me, cradling me like a small child.

I was to scared to scream, all I could do was to stare in awe. She was extremely cold compare to Jared, and then something clicked 'The Cold One's' I opened my mouth to let the terror that I felt out until she clamped her hand down hard over my mouth and I knew I would have a bruise there tomorrow.

"Scream and I'll kill you quicker then you can drawl your last breath" She said menacingly, I swallowed back the scream. Tears over flood my eyes and I knew I was going to die, no matter how many promises she made.

I looked away from her face and saw that everything around me was a blur. Not because of the tears but because the monster was running faster than I could blink.

I fought down the nausea that threaten to escape my lips. So instead I closed my eyes and concentrated on Jared's face. The smile that he reserved only for me, the small dimple that only came when he was really and truly happy. His black eyes that seemed to search my own soul every time he looked at me. His cooper skin that always stayed warm from the sun and that's where I was not in the monster's arms but in Jared's.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a loud and aggressive growl roll from the woman's lips. She turned us around and brought us to an abrupt stop. I saw four wolves snap and snarl as they saw me. I didn't pay much attention to them; my eyes were searching for Jared. Finally about a half a second later he finally came into view with Jake tagging along beside him.

His eyes went wide as he took me in and I wanted so badly to jump out of the woman's arms to comfort him.

"You want the girl?" The red headed woman asked stretching her arms out to them as if to offer me back "Then give me Isabella Swan" She whispered.

She turned back around and started to run with me again.

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I couldn't move I wanted to kill the blood sucker, but I couldn't move my muscles to make myself go after her. Jake nudged my side to get my attention; I broke my trance and looked at him. He nodded and I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**I know very short but please review and I'll try to update soon.**

**P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES AGAIN I'M SO TIRED  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Very short again but I wanted to update and please forgive the mistakes I'm not feeling well.**

* * *

Jared's P.O.V.

My blood boiled when I saw my existence in the arms of that filth…

_'Jared you need to concentrate' _Jacob yelled at me. I pushed my legs farther than I knew was possible. I couldn't lose her, and that thought made plunge forward. It felt like I was flying like I was barley touching the ground.

I was hot on her heels until suddenly she turned on her heel. I skidded to a halt; she smiled her sick twisted smile at me.

"I'll make you deal pup since I've got better things to do, you let me go free and I'll give you back your girlfriend" She said looking down at Kim.

I knew that Kim was probably scared but I knew if I looked at her I would do something rash that would risk her life.

_'What should we do?' _Embry asked.

_'Wait for me I'm coming'_ Sam said_ 'Jared stay back until I get there'_ I heard the order being forced in his voice.

I growled at her and stared her down.

"What's it going to be pup?" The blood sucker asked. Sam finally came and took in the scene for himself instead of getting a second perspective.

Sam nodded his head at her; she looked over her shoulder down the twenty foot drop and looked back at us.

"Well just let me put her down" My stomach dropped as I watched her sling Kim over the cliff. She laughed and dove in after her.

Kim's P.O.V.

The air whipped around me burning my expose skin, I could hear someone screaming and it took me a minute to realize it was me {I know that's what Bella said but I had to put it in there sorry.} I hit the water and felt everything around me turn black.

I couldn't feel anything around me not even the freezing water stabbing me like a dull knife. The last conscious thought was Jared not the way he looked before everything crashed down on us but the way he looked before he kissed me. Like I was the most precious thing to him this world had to offer.

It was a good way to die.

* * *

**IGNORE MISTAKES LIKE I SAID I DON'T FEEL WELL**


	12. Chapter 12

Jared's P.O.V.

I had barely finished changing before I dove in head first into the water. The impact felt like nothing to me but I had a feeling that Kim's fragile body couldn't take that deep fall without causing her pain.

The water was murky but still easy enough to see through. It only took me a few seconds to find her slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor.

I grabbed a hold of her pants leg and pulled her up to me, she was unconscious. My heart felt like it weighed a ton seeing the love of my existence flout freely as she shift with the water.

I broke the surface and wrapped my arm around her waist in a death grip and dragged her to shore. Sam and the others looked frantic as they took in her lifeless form.

Sam had order them to stay back and keep their mouth shut, as I pumped water out of her delicate lungs.

She didn't response for a minute and I could taste my salty tears as I commanded her to come back to me.

"Kim come on wake up!" I growled, but not at her. I was growling at the fact that I had put her in the line of fire and now she was suffering the consequences of my action.

"Come on Kim don't do this!" I said hoarsely.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off and looked at my angel face. Her beautiful tan skin was slightly white, her dark luxurious hair was plastered to her face and shirt. Her lips were blue from the lack of oxygen.

I took the chance and breathed as much as I could into her and then pounded on her chest again.

Then all of the sudden I heard someone breathe in deeply and chocking out a cough. I looked back at her and found her stunning black eyes looking at me. She smiled and it was all I could do not to cry.

"Kim, oh baby I thought I lost you."

"It's okay," She said running her fingers through my hair.

Kim's P.O.V.

I was slightly embarrassed as I took in the men standing over us.

"Did you have a nice swim Kim," Embry asked laughing. Sam looked over at him and gave him a sharp look, that made me shirk back.

"Are you alright?" Jared asked, smoothing back my tangled hair.

"Yeah, just sore," I said sitting up and feeling every muscle in my body protest.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up," Jared said scooping me up effortlessly.

He carried me back to his abounded truck and held onto his arm for dear life. His warm skin sent chills up my spine and I snuggled deeper into him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me again.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired that's all." I reassured him.

"I should have never left you," He said clenching his hand around the steering wheel.

"It wasn't your fault Jared, things happen and you can't always be there to protect me. What ever happens, happens. Well deal with what ever comes but you've got to stop beating yourself up?"

"I'm sorry. It's just if anything ever happened to you…" He trailed off.

"Jared?" I said, looking up at him. He glanced down at me and sighed.

"I know, I know shut up." I laughed at him.

"Jared?" I said seriously.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I said confidently, he squeezed his arm around me gently.

"I love you too Kim."

* * *

**THE END.**

**Hey guys I'm working on another story that involves Sam, Leah and Emily about their story and what happen between them.**

**P.S. IGNORE MISTAKES MY DOCTOR HAS OVER DOUSED ME AND I'M IN PAIN BUT ANYWAYS.**

**REVIEW  
**


End file.
